Rapid evaporative ionisation mass spectrometry (“REIMS”) is a relatively new technique that is useful for the analysis of many different types of samples including the identification of tissue.
Reference is made to N. Strittmatter et al., Anal. Chem. 2014, 86, 6555-6562 which discloses an investigation into the suitability of using rapid evaporative ionisation mass spectrometry as a general identification system for bacteria and fungi.
The known approach for analysing bacterial colonies by rapid evaporative ionisation mass spectrometry involves using bipolar electrosurgical forceps and an electrosurgical RF generator. A bacterial colony is scraped from the surface of an agar layer using the bipolar electrosurgical forceps and a short burst of RF voltage from the electrosurgical RF generator is applied between the bipolar electrosurgical forceps. For example, it is known to apply 60 W of power in a bipolar mode at a frequency of 470 kHz sinusoid. The RF voltage which is applied to the electrosurgical forceps has the result of rapidly heating the particular portion of the bacterial colony which is being analysed due to its nonzero impedance. The rapid heating of the microbial mass results in an aerosol being generated. The aerosol is transferred directly into a mass spectrometer and the aerosol sample may then be analysed by the mass spectrometer. It is known to utilise multivariate statistical analysis in order to help distinguish and identify different samples.
It is desired to provide an improved apparatus for analysing a target or tissue using an ambient ionisation ion source.